Bigger and Better family
by Trexadon
Summary: srry about my last story it was crap.But this story will have so many lemons itll be sour!in a sexy way


HI!I'm Kat!This is a little story I came up with.I DO NOT OWN TWIGHLIGT OR NEW MOON OR ECLIPSE OR BREAKING DAWN STEFFANE MYER DOSE!This story takes place after BREAKING DAWN with Lemons. Enjoy^^

All vampire . . for the most part*giggles evilly* BTW Ed, Kat, and Alice have a weird telepathic bond loooong story that'll be explained in the story. ^^

**OCTOBER**

**Edward's POV**

As I drove my drunken family home in Emmett's Jeep I grumbled to myself why I voted to be the designated driver. "'Cause Eddie you'rrrrre a gooood boy." Jasper slurred from the back seat. "No…No he's not. You should see 'im after hunting he's all hot'n'bothered and practiiiiicly brakes the bed every time." Bella said from the seat next to me. Why am I driving home while Carlisle and Esme make out in the back seat, my daughter Renesme drools slightly on Jacob's shoulder, Alice's visions are blurryer than her eyesight, Jasper sends emotions hay wire, Because its Halloween and Alice _loves_ parys. Emmett and Rose are sorry make that were running beside us until the caught wind of a large grizzly. As I pulled into the drive I saw that the lights in the house were on and some one was having a full out fight in the kitchen. "_This is my job not yours DAMN it!" _a girls voice rang through my head but what she shouted was "OK! Now It's my turn to hurt you. And DON'T complain!" I chuckled and the shout jolted the rest of my family into contiousness we ran inside to see a very flustered girl with curly black brown hair cat ears and tail in a verry verry small red leather dress staring at a verry red faced blue haired vampire boy wering only boxers and a choker leash around his neck. "Uh I'm just gona leave an…bye." he started to the back door but collided with Emmett's chest. "Oh no ya don't. HEY KAT!" he boomed and smiled she turned to look at him and Rose. "Hey Emm waz up?Hiya Rosy dija miss me?"(_Kat's thoughts. Edward's thoughts. Alice's thoughts.)_

**Kat's POV**

"_Edward. You ass get out of my head!" "Why your thoughts are so interesting?"*dripping with sarcasim.* "KAT?!" "ALICE?!" "Owww yelling." "Shut up." "Kat where did you get that outfit?" "I made it." "Nice touch with the ears an' tail." "Alice those are real." "WHAT?!" "That's my power." "Oh. I was wondering where your tatoos went." *mental giggle * "MAKE ME A COSTUME!"_

We were sitting in the living room my ears and tail had turned back into tatoos and I was explaining why I was yelling at a random guy in my _family's _house. "So…"I said. "So…care to tell me why your in a verry slutty costume yelling at your mate in the kitchen while we wernt home?" Carlisle sighed Me and Chris had been living with the Cullens for over a year now and I still don't have enough gall to tell Carlisle the reason I was wearing an extremely small costume with no underpants. "Ummm…plain and simple we were playing twister but then um…I got distracted and we played another game." If I could blush I would've. "You were trashin sheets? In **that**? Go Chris!" Jacob said and Renesme punched him. "Ow! What?" he said rubbing his arm. "You know what." Nessy growled. You go girl! "Ok .So you two were screwing in the kitchen and then….?"Jasper said with little intrest but was cut off by Alice dragging me down to the basment (my room) to have me make her a dress like mine but black.

Well….What'd ya think? Love it? Hate it? COMMENT!DON'T JUST STARE BLANKLY AT THE SCREEN!THE GREEN BUTTON IS NOT FOR DECORATION CLICK IT! This is my first **ever** fanfic so be mean be rude be nice be helpful. If I get up to 5 comments I'll continue writing if not well screw you. And if you wana be **in** the story tell me I'll add you. P.S. I'm gona do this thing by months ok!^^-Kat

Now for the non-reviewer skit!

Me:Hiya…

You:Hi?

Me:So are you gona review?

You:Maby.

Me:Ok.*clamps tracking device to your ankle*

You:Ummm what is that?

Me:A tracking device.

You:Why?

Me:You'll see.

Bw ahahahahahaha what d ya think!


End file.
